The Car Crash
by DamonandFluffy
Summary: Rouge gets in a car crash, due to Bert the Cat. Shadow wakes up from the dream...or is it?


**Damon:Hi, sorry I haven't written in a LONG time. But I'm here now ^~^. This is just a short story. No chapters. You guys probably know how bad I am at that. Anyways, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters.**

Shadow and Rouge were in their G.U.N offices. Shadow was doing paperwork and Rouge was looking at the news, figuring out anything suspicous. Shadow looked over at the clock. _Uhhh, even though there's still like, five minutes left, itstill feels like its been forever. _Rouge looks over at Shadow._Maybe I should be nicer to him for once. _Rouge stops what she's doing and goes over to Shadow.

"Hey stupid, need a ride home? You look tired." _Well that just blew it. Calling him stupid. _Shadow was about to make a rude remark, but was obviously to tired to. "Whatever". There boss came in." Since you guys have been working so hard, I'll let you out one minute early." _Geez, thanks, _thought Shadow.

Shadow and Rouge entered the elevator. Shadow pushed Rouge out of the way and pressed the one button on the elevator. "What was that for Shadow?" "I like pressing the button" Rouge just rolled her eyes.

As they exited the elevator, a guy named Mike came up to them. "Hey Rouge, on your way home I see?" "Yes, we quite are" "Well, see ya tommorow" "You too" "Bye Shadow" "Hmph..." Mike grabs his dark brown bag and leaves."You could've been the slightest bit nicer to him, Shadow" "I could've" Rouge just walks out the door with Shadow trailing behind.

As they reached her red convertible, Rouge took out her keys from her all leather pink purse. She inserted the key in the car door and it made this click sound. "Jump in" When they got into the car, Rouge started backing out and they were on their way.

When they reached the highway, this silver Toyota truck put his left blinker on, but was going one hundred miles an hour. The front of his truck slammed into the back of her convertible. Her car started to spin and the front of her car slammed into a big truck. The hood of the car got squished all the way to the drivers seat. The passenger seat air bag went off. _Oh great _thought Shadow. Then the silver Toyota ran into the back of the convertible which dented it badly.

Then Shadow used the brakes and the car finally stopped. He looked at where Rouge was supposed to be and all he saw was blood.

He got her phone out of her purse and called 911.

Shadow got out of the car and broke the air bag. Then he went to the drivers door and opened it. Rouge's destroyed body fell out of the seat. Then the guy from the silver truck came over there. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. My friend and I were racing and I turned around to see if I could see him and I hit you""Why...were you... changing lanes... while looking behind you? What are you and idiot?" This silenced him. He was this yellow cat, so he probably was an airhead.

Then they heard police sirens. The cop got out of the car and ran toward them. He then looks at Rouge. "The ambulance is on its way". Right after he said that, they heard an ambulance siren. The medics got out with a stretcher. They picked up what they saw of Rouge and put her in the of them came back. "Is anyone else hurt?" Shadow shakes his head.

Once the guys go back in the ambulance, it leaves to the hospital. The police officer steps forward. "So, tell me what happend?" The guy that ran into them stepped forward. "I was racing so I was going to a different lane and I ran into them" Shadow looks over at him. "Your forgetting something" "What am I forgetting?" "He was looking behind him while changing lanes." "Oh yeah now I remember, I was looking behind me while changing lanes" Shadow facepalmed himself.

"Names please?"asked the officer."I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." "And I'm Bert the Cat". Shadow couldn't help but chuckle a little at the name. "Alright, come with me." Shadow and Bert followed him to the police car. They entered and sat down. Shadow was glaring at Bert and Bert was just smiling like nothing happend. _What a me to much of Sonic._

As they arrived at the hospital, Bert nudged Shadow. "Hey, Shadow?" "What?" "Did I hit your girlfriend?" "No, you hit my G.U.N partner.""Your part of the G.U.N. Agency?" "No" "Oh, i thought you were" "That was sarcasm" "Oh" _He's actually worse then Sonic. And its hard to be worse then Sonic. _

They got out of the police car and entered the hospital. One of the nurses there escorted them into the E.R. and into room 174. Shadow looked at how lifeless Rouge looked. He hasn't seen Rouge like that for they washed all of the blood off of her he could now see the damage. Deep cuts on her right arm, cheek, and belly. Left leg twisted. Head a little crooked. The head thing made Shadow shiver a little.

Bert walks in. "Man your G.U.N. partner is U-G-L-Y, ugly." Shadow looks over at Bert and punches him in the face. His head burst through the wall. "Can someone help me? My heads stuck." The nurse comes in and helps Bert get his head out of the wall. Then she looks at Shadow."Get out of !" Shadow puts his hand up and just walks out of there. Berts behind him.

As they walk out of the hospital they watch as a black Dodge Ram passes by. And right as it passes by, Rouge pops out as a zombie. Shadow is startled. "What the...?" "What?" "Don't you see Rouge as a zombie over there?" "Um...no theres nothing over there." But the Rouge was walking toward him. And when she meets up with him, she starts eating him.

Shadow awoke with a startle. He's breathing heavily. He see's Rouge's side of the bed empty. He gets up and walks downstairs. He hears voices. One of them is Rouge and the other voice is familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. He goes to the living room. Rouge looks up at him. "Good morning Shadow" "no, no, NO! NOT YOU!" He looks over at the other person talking to Rouge. It's Bert.

"Mornin Shadow. Guess what?" "What?" he says as he's gritting his teeth. "I've joined the G.U.N Agency" Shadows eye starts twitching. "Remember Shadow, when you told me in the police car how you were a G.U.N. Agent? Well I wanted to try and I got in."

Shadow starts running out of the house.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Damon: Wasn't that awesome? I love Bert even though he's not a real character neither one of my own. He was just for the story :(.Well anyways, please review! ^~^**


End file.
